


Protocol

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Inter-species, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Gaiden by several centuries.  There is a certain etiquette to be followed in the commanding officer's bed, regardless of the heat of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Begun: 1/25/07  
> Drafted: 2/16/07

"Ahh...ahh...Commander-- _Goujun_ \--" Tenpou's back arched, and his legs pressed closer around the dragon's hips. "Ahh...there, yes--anh! Again--harder--yes--ahh, _harder_ , Goujun, give me more--"

Goujun growled, a dart of sharp disapproval lancing through the warm haze of his pleasure, and stilled the slow-pulsing rhythm in which he'd been losing himself. He seized Tenpou's face in one clawed hand, turning his subordinate's lolling head straight, gaze boring sternly into hazy black eyes that were huge and deep and shockingly young without their spectacles.

Those eyes blinked, focused, and the brows above them drew together in perplexity. "...Commander?"

It took the dragon a moment more to relocate his capacity for kami speech. "I say this once," he growled. "You may plead. You may resort to whatever manner of language you deem suitable. You may even address me by name." He released the young officer's face and rolled his hips, a swift, heavy undulation that made his Tenpou gasp beneath him. "But you will not--you absolutely will _not_ \--order me about in bed, Captain." His hips rolled again, and Tenpou choked back a small involuntary cry. "Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes--quite," Tenpou managed, breathless, dark eyes heavy with desire. He clutched at Goujun's shoulders, arching as the dragon thrust into him again. "I beg your pardon for the offense--"

"Forgiven," Goujun rumbled, pique subsiding, tail slithering restlessly through the tangle of bedclothes behind them. He pressed closer to Tenpou's body, nuzzling into the crook of Tenpou's neck and breathing in the musky, naked scent of his young kami.

Tenpou tilted his head back, the very model of submission, and resettled his legs around Goujun's hips. "It is perhaps a bit late to be asking," he murmured, sharp-witted curiosity beneath the languor of his tone, "but are there other rules I ought to follow in your bed?"

Goujun's tongue licked out, tasting a narrow swath up Tenpou's offered throat; he purred, equal parts approval and anticipation.

"None as such," he answered, one hand moving up Tenpou's arm to curl briefly at his shoulder. "Doubtless other unforeseen breaches of etiquette will occur as we progress in this manner of relation, however, and we shall address them in due course. For now--" He lifted his head, tongue flicking over the point of Tenpou's chin in passing while his talons ghosted along the side of his kami's face. "Are you in the habit of giving me orders outside of this bedchamber?"

Tenpou's eyelids fluttered to half-mast and he squirmed the slightest bit, upward against his commanding officer. "No, Sir--of course not--"

"Do not presume, then, to give them to me behind its doors." His hips moved, gently, barely more than a tease.

Tenpou sighed, a soft breath of languid pleasure, and shifted slightly beneath him. "In the future, then, I will make certain to bring my sense of protocol to bed with me," he offered, eyes blinking fully open to fix on Goujun. Bold mischief sparked within them and he tilted his head slightly, a smirk shadowing his mouth. "Unless, of course, you fancy the thought of an impertinent young lover who will often require disciplining at your very capable hands..."

Goujun blinked once, twice, taken aback and yet quite proud all in the same breath. No one but Tenpou would have dared make such a remark to him; no one but Tenpou, in all of Tenkai, would even consider that Goujun might be possessed of a sense of humor to begin with.

The realization struck him with the suddenness of a blow to the chest and left him momentarily stunned.

His Tenpou was utterly unique; no other kami, in all his long service to Heaven, had ever intrigued Goujun so. While most in the upper ranks dismissed Tenpou as eccentric, Goujun had found him to be a fascinating anomaly; there were times, even, when he felt that the young kami would not have been terribly out of place among dragon kind.

It was that perception which had initially captured Goujun's attention so long ago, and it was Tenpou himself who had held it consistently ever since. Even as Tenpou's over-stepping of propriety grated against Goujun's sensibilities, it served to subtly underscore precisely why Tenpou had been brought to his bed to begin with, and Goujun did not regret it.

He did not think it possible that he should ever regret it.

Tenpou gave a small, rueful laugh at his silence. "Ah. Well. Perhaps it is too early in our intimate acquaintance to be speaking of such things as discipline. I do apologize, sincerely. I count it an honor to be here, Sir, and do not wish to jeopardize either your favor or your esteem--"

Goujun dropped his mouth swiftly to Tenpou's, smothering the words. "Do not," he commanded, barely breaking contact. "I take no one to my bed lightly, Tenpou. A dragon's favor is not easily won, nor is it then so easily lost. I will hear no apologies for that in you which has captured my favor."

"...Sir?" Tenpou breathed, soft against his mouth.

"Your boldness. Your readiness to challenge. Your inquisitive mind. Your integrity and regard for those beneath you. Your sense of honor, of duty. They...you are...not unlike a dragon, at times, and I find..." He shifted restlessly, searching for the words to convey a sentiment much more simply expressed in his own tongue. "...I would liken it to the light winds, that blow in from the sea, when the air is still and heavy with the heat of summer..."

Tenpou's lips quirked, a more genuine expression than his usual bright fuzzy smile. "Then I'm a 'breath of fresh air,' as it were?"

"...After a fashion, yes." Goujun lifted himself, began moving again, gentle and unhurried.

Tenpou sighed, arching slightly in semi-conscious counterpoint. "But ordering you about in bed is perhaps a bit too fresh, regardless?"

"Just so," Goujun agreed, pace increasing, need beginning to get the better of him.

"In my own defense, though--ah--if I may point out, Sir--" Tenpou shivered as Goujun flexed talons against his shoulder, pressed him firmly to the bed. "Even the humblest plea, when made in impassioned desperation, could conceivably be construed as an or--an order--"

Goujun growled, a note of pride and affection to it this time, for even now his Tenpou would not concede the last word easily. He curled his hand round the back of Tenpou's neck and dipped his head to kiss Tenpou roughly, deep and authoritative, hand clenching tightly to hold him still. His growl rose, lengthened into a purr; he delved aggressively into his kami's open mouth and feasted on the taste of him until Tenpou was whimpering, a soft needy mewling in the back of his throat.

"There is a hairsbreadth of difference between an impassioned plea and a command, Captain," he breathed, lifting away at last, "a difference concerned less with the words themselves than with their delivery." He flashed a fierce smile and shifted, rebalanced, let the weight of his body roll into Tenpou's with greater and greater force. "I have every confidence that you will become--practiced at discerning that difference--" His breath caught, and his rhythm grew swifter, pleasure washing over him and sweeping away his focus for words.

"Yes--yes, Sir," Tenpou gasped, head rocking back violently as Goujun continued working his body in earnest. "But--but I must say--nnh--if this is how you punish--ahh--punish my insubordination...that's hardly--anh!--hardly incentive to obey--"

Goujun simply growled again and took him all the harder, too caught up in the rush and the heat of their union to bother with the effort of a proper reply.


End file.
